The present invention relates to a novel and improved golf club head of which the face height is larger than the sole width, namely a so-called "iron" club head.
The heads of the conventional golf clubs of this type are made of a material such as stainless steel, iron, synthetic resin or the like, and the striking faces of the club heads are also made of a material such as stainless steel, titanium, iron, carbon fiber-reinforced plastic (CFRP), aluminum or the like.
The conventional golf club heads have not created so much back spin on the ball and so it was difficult with the conventional club head to stop the ball dead, roll it back a short way or check the ball from running on too far when the ball landed on the ground. As shown in FIG. 4, for example, the turning speed of the ball to which a back spin was imparted when the ball was struck by an average golfer A with a No. 9 iron club head made of a soft iron by forging, was 3,800 rpm, and 5,200 rpm by another average golfer B and a professional golfer C.